


Not Dead

by newtmasofficial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, not dead john laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens was last seen with a major gunshot wound, laying half dead on the ground. After the battle, he was found missing and assumed to be dead. However, six months later, the hamilsquad is at hamilton’s house when Laurens shows up on the doorstep, a bit beat up, maybe, but definitely not dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dead

“Alexander. You have a letter.” Eliza came up behind Alex, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s from John Laurens. I’ll read it later.” Alex smiled fondly, thinking about their past correspondence.

“No it’s not. It’s from his father.” Eliza sounded like she was getting nervous. Alex heart started beating faster. Henry Laurens never had any reason to contact him. John never liked his father, so why was he contacting Alex?

“Read it to me?” Alex turned around, facing Eliza.

“ _On Tuesday the 27 th, my son was killed in a gun fight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him._” Alexander was sure his heart had broken in two. The last time he had seen John was two months prior as John left for South Carolina.

Alex was pulled out of his thoughts when Eliza spoke. “Alexander, are you alright?” He of course was not alright. His best friend, his lover, was dead. He loved Eliza, she was his wife, but he had become very close with John Laurens during their time as aide-to-camps.

“I have so much work to do.” Alexander quickly stood up, walking away, leaving Eliza standing over his desk.

One by one, the Revolutionary Squad as they called themselves, found out about John Laurens death. Lafayette, Hercules, Washington, and even Burr. No one was more depressed than Alexander.

The time passed quickly because of the new baby. Philip. Alexander loved him with all his heart. He even swore the baby looked like John. Freckles and everything.

A few months later, the gang was gathered at the Hamilton household. Alex, Hercules, Lafayette, and George. Eliza had been gone for a week or so traveling to visit Angelica in London. But the guys had finally found a spare moment to get together and have a meal together and talk.

“You know it’s been six months since…” Lafayette trailed off, everyone knowing how the sentence finished. They all nodded, the mood becoming somber.

“Remember when he shot Lee? That was a wonderful day.” Alexander remembered the day as if it were yesterday. Laurens had volunteered to duel Lee because Washington forbade Hamilton from doing it. They were the closest friends each other had.

The men started reminiscing about their friend. The mood had become more light-hearted as they remembered Laurens life. Alexander remembered seeing John’s opened journal at his desk at camp and discovering pages upon pages of sketches of turtles. Turtles. Laurens really did like his turtles. Alex gave him crap about it for weeks after that.

As the men settled down, a loud knock was heard at the front door. Everyone turned to Alexander, expecting an explanation of who it could be, but the man looked just as confused.

Hamilton got up, the rest stayed seated in the parlor room. Alexander was confused as to who would be visiting at this hour.

Opening the door slowly, Alexander thought he was staring at a ghost. The man standing in front of him was bruised and dirty. He had a split lip, torn clothes, unruly hair, and dirt covering every inch of his body.

The other man smiled at Alexander, thinking Alex was shocked because it had been over six months since they had seen each other.

“John?” Alexander, still shocked, dropped his cup, beer spilling all over the floor. He reached out to touch the other man’s cheek, making sure he really wasn’t staring at a ghost. This couldn’t be real. John Laurens was pronounced dead six months ago.

“Yeah, it’s me. Why are you so shocked? I haven’t been gone that long!” John chuckled, thinking it was funny the reaction he was getting.

Alexander fell to his knees in front of John, putting his arms around his legs to try and hug him.

The other men had gotten tired of waiting in the other room so they made their way to the entryway only to find Alex sobbing on his knees in front of one John Laurens. The man they all thought was dead.

Lafayette let out a cry of surprise, Hercules and Washington each put a hand over their mouths in shock.

“What’s going on? Y’all look like you’ve seen a ghost!” John laughed. This was the oddest homecoming he had ever received.  

“We thought you were dead, son.” Washington was the first to compose himself. “We received news six months ago you had died in a gun fight against British troops on their way back from South Carolina.”

This time it was John’s turn to be shocked. Before he could say anything, Lafayette was lunging at him, holding him in a tight hug.

After everyone had recovered, dried tear tracks staining Alexander’s face, the group made their way back into the parlor room. They all wanted to hear what happened.

“I did get shot, so that part wasn’t a lie.” John pulled down the top of his uniform revealing a nasty circle-shaped scar. “I guess everyone thought I was dead. A local woman found me and brought me to her house and fixed me up. I was there for a long time. The wound kept getting infected.

“Finally I recovered and I headed back up here. I would have wrote, but I didn’t think anyone was looking for me. Plus my arm hurt too much to write.” Alexander leaned into John’s side, glad that he was back and alive.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay, mon amie,” Lafayette said, sitting up slightly. The others made noises of agreement.

The rest of the night passed with the soldiers catching up on the past six months. Laf, Herc, and Washington left well past midnight. John stayed behind, Alexander offering the spare bedroom for him to sleep in.

The two made their way upstairs, stopping outside the bedroom door.

“I’m glad you’re back, John. I missed you,” Alexander spoke.

Before John closed the door to the bedroom, he turned around, kissed Alex’s cheek, and said, “Me too, Alexander. I missed you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you people liked it! Let me know what you think! My tumblr is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
